Rise of Mr L
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser possesses Luigi, thus making him Mr. L once again. Mario must free him with the help of Peach's magic.


_**Rise of Mr. L**_

_**Don't flame, please! Review.**_

* * *

Luigi was taking a stroll around Toad Town. He was quite relaxed. And then, suddenly, he was knocked out and was captured with a bag.

The unconscious Luigi was taken to a castle.

He woke up, and the first thing he noticed was that he was out of the bag, and the place he was in seemed familiar...and so was a shadow.

"What the? Why am I in-" Luigi got cut off by a familiar laugh.

To his half-surprise, it was Bowser.

"Hello, Luigi." Bowser said.

"Oh, great. You again!" Luigi said.

"Do you remember Count Bleck?" Bowser asked.

"Um...Yeah. Why?" Luigi said.

"I'm about to finish what he started." Bowser pulled a lever, before doing his trademark laugh.

Luigi started feeling a costume, generating around his body. Then he started to feel...evil thoughts. He felt a new personality inside him. He slowly became more cocky and egotistical. And he felt all of it before in the paper dimension. The last of his chicken-hearted, reluctant self was fading away, and being replaced by the opposite. Then it hit him.

He's turning back into Mr. L.

Luigi tried to scream but the transformation was almost complete. The scream was slowly being replaced by a cocky laugh. Then it was finished. Luigi was gone once more, and Mr. L rose to his place.

**"I AM MR. L!"**

The castle was filled with Mr. L and Bowser's evil laughter.

* * *

Mario was sitting on a bench, when his newly-bought cell phone rang. He got a rather weird message. It said:

Come to the plains for a surprise. L-ater!

? ? ?

Mario was confused, but he went there anyway.

Mario went through the plains to find the person. There was a person with a mysterious black cloak.

"Hey, M. Remember me?" Mr. L said in his cloak.

"Who are you?" Mario said.

"Oh, me? Just Count Bleck's former guy, and now one of Bowser's more promising minions. The Green Thunder... MR. L!" Mr. L said as he threw the cloak off of him and revealing himself.

"L-Luigi?" Mario said in shock.

"Luigi's gone, butterball! I'm taking his spot!" Mr. L said.

"Not this again." Mario said.

"Yes, again!" Mr. L said. "Just because you're in red doesn't mean you're strong. Have at you!"

The battle began, as Mr. L tries to stomp on Mario. Mario ducks as he stomps on him.

"Dauh! Ya little..." Mr. L growled as he uses his Super Jump.

"Luigi, fight the spell!" Mario said.

"The name is **MR. L**! Don't you remember? !" Mr. L said in frustration.

"No, my little bro! You can be stronger!" Mario pleaded.

"Enough already!" Mr. L said as he attacked, but Mario defeated him...the first time.

"Oof! Impressive!" Mr. L applauded. "I guess there's one but thing to do, hm?** COME TO ME, METAL BRO!**"

Then Mario saw a giant robotic Luigi head float to the ground.

"Ha HA! Do you like him? !" Mr. L says with self-pride. "That is my DEAR metal brother. He and I share a spiritual bond, you know." "Yes, yes, and his name is...BROBOT!"

Mr. L got inside of Brobot.

"Enough playing, already...NOW FOR PAIN!" Mr. L declared.

Brobot grabbed Mario, gave him a space helmet and flew up into space.

"The gravitational laws of space allow Brobot's potential to be fully realized!" Mr. L explained. "Hey, Mr. Jumpsallthetime! NOW let's see who's the better jumper!"

Mario used his Firebrand to attack Brobot. He kept shooting fireballs as Brobot slowly began to fail. Brobot used all of its lasers and cannons.

As the battle continued, Mario made this joke.

"You know, I'm wondering if there's a Mr. M, or a Mr. W. Maybe a Mr. WL?" Mario said.

"There could be, but they'd all be juniors compared to ME!" Mr. L laughed.

Finally Brobot starts to explode.

"Hey...This makes no sense!" Mr. L said in shock.

The machine explodes and both plumbers were back in land.

"N-No! You beat Brobot? !" Mr. L said in disbelief. "It's not over yet...BROBOT LAUNCH!"

"What?" Mario was confused.

A upgraded Brobot appeared, with hands and feet.

"Just check this thing out! This bad boy is sporting the latest in brobotics, as opposed to the original Brobot." Mr. L explained again. "Meet my new friend...BROBOT L-TYPE!"

He jumped into Brobot L-Type.

"The Green Thunder strikes like lightning! Have at you!" Mr. L chuckled.

Mario found a pile of Bob-Ombs and began to throw them at Brobot L-Type.

"You think that'd work?" Mr. L chuckled.

Eventually, he threw stronger Bob-Ombs and Brobot L-Type explodes.

"Awwwwwww, WHAT? ! No way! My Brobot L-Type shoots missiles. MISSILES! I think I need a Mr. M..." Mr. L said in shock.

Mr. L was sent flying into the sky and then crashing.

"Preposterous! Why? Why can't I win? !" Mr. L yelled.

"Well, it might be because you're weak." Mario said.

"GRRRRR! I'll take you myself! _**HAVE AT YOU!**_" Mr. L yelled again.

The last round began.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Peach looking out the window and watching the battle.

"I got to free Luigi again." Peach said, before using her Heart Power to try to help Luigi get back to normal, by talking to them in their minds.

* * *

Mario was slowly gaining the upper hand, when Mario began to hear a voice in his head.

_"Mario..."_

_"Am I losing my mind? Why am I hearing Peach? Oh, whatever." Mario thought._

The battle continued as Mr. L slowly became more violent and cockier.

"Hey, jumper! I'll jump on your FACE!" Mr. L cackled.

Then he heard the same voice.

"_Luigi..." _The voice said.

"_Whoever you are, pretty lady voice, Luigi's gone! Only Mr. L's here!_" Mr. L growled in his thoughts.

Mr. L used his enhanced Thunderhand to try and zap Mario with it. It soon became a fire/electricity battle.

Then Mr. L heard the voice again.

_"Luigi...Stop this...You aren't Bowser's minion. You're our hero!"_

_"NO! I won't sto- Yes, Peach, I- WON'T! Rrrrgh!"_

Then Mr. L saw his glove turning white again.

_"AH! No, think evil thoughts!"_ Mr. L tried to keep himself under control.

Then his glove became its dark color again.  
_"Ha! Take that, voice!"_

As the battle raged on, Mario kept hearing the voice.

_"Mario...Stop fighting..."_

_"How? He's trying to kill me!"_

Then Mr. L heard it.

_"Luigi...You and Mario are brothers!"_

_"Sh-SHUT UP! ! Grrrouugh! I'm losing it!"_

The voice kept going in Mr. L's head.

_"Can you hear me? You're Luigi. Your name is Luigi! You're not Mr. L!"_

_"I...I'm Lui...I am Lu-MR. L! Luigi is GONE! NYAAAAAH!"_

Then Peach's voice was in both of their heads.

"_Please...Remember! Mario...Luigi..."_

_"I remember, Peach. I remember."_

_"I don't wanna remember! Luigi is...me-N-NO...MORE! I can't...I...remember...I...Daaagh! I'm Mr...L...!"_

Mr. L's attacks started getting weaker, as his costume starts to fade into his original plumber outfit.

Mario felt heartbroken.

Mario tried to attack Mr. L...shut his eyes...and missed on purpose.

"You...weakling...You're too weak to fight...Mr. L! I...I'm sorry, Mario...No, I'm not...! Uurrrgh...!" Mr. L/Luigi was losing control.

Mario wanted to cry.

One last prayer coursed through Mr. L/Luigi's mind.

_"Luigi...Luigi...Luigi...Come to me, Peach. You must be so exhausted. Come here, Luigi. I love you both."_

_"I give up...I'm Mr. L...and I am no more..." _The possession stopped and Luigi was back to normal. Mr. L was no more once again.

Luigi hugged Mario..and then fell on his back against the grass.

"Luigi...Are you okay?" Mario said.

"Yeah. Sorry it turned out like this, Bro. I'm just happy that I'm free again...Thank you. Sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm gonna need some sleep. So you can take me home and take out that spiky loser. He deserves it. So, thanks. Sorry. Love ya." Luigi said gladly.

Luigi then fainted.

Mario smiled calmly as he picked up Luigi and took him home, and tucked him into bed.

The red-clad hero took out Bowser once again, granting Luigi's wish.

He then sat alongside Luigi's bed.

Watching him.

Protecting him.

Loving him.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**The end was based on Mother 3. Again, don't flame and please review.**_


End file.
